


Glitter On the Floor

by imwiththeunicorn (tiatodd)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Glitter, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiatodd/pseuds/imwiththeunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Character from Liars and Legends finally gets her own sex scene with the Goblin King. And it's magical, literally.<br/>2nd fic of 12? days of Christmas oneshots completed in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter On the Floor

Lynda positively rejoiced as she watched the two lovebirds disappear through the portal. Not that they weren’t such a lovely couple, and in fact she would not have _any_ qualms in getting to know either or both of them in bed, but there were things Jareth had promised her they would try.  
And she was _so_ ready to try. That quickie in the hall after breakfast had only made her more eager to jump the fae’s bones and fuck him long and hard for _hours_ in whichever kinky magical ways he desired. So as soon as Loki and his girl were out of sight, she spun around and pinned Jareth to the glittering brick wall, mouth opened for a premeditated bite on his exposed neck.  
“Ah!” he gasped, freezing up. “Lynda…oh…” He chuckled breathily, relishing the hot, moist kisses on his neck and his bare collar bone and down between the plunging V of his shirt. Groaning lewdly, he lifted Lynda’s chin with a gloved finger, adoring that lips-parted, eyes-unfocused expression of desire. “Look, darling, earlier was perfectly fine but I think perhaps you’re being a bit to eager, now.”  
“Of course I am eager! You are sexy and I am ‘ot for you and I see no reason why we should not ‘ave sex right ‘ere.”  
The bluntness of her words had definitely begun to thrill Jareth, for he had never met a woman so open about her desires. In fact, it had been some time since he’d met an actual _woman._ “Well the point of our waiting for them to leave wasn’t to simply copulate, was it.”  
Lynda straightened up, biting her pouty lower lip. “Non…”  
“I did say I wanted to show you something.”  
She positively squirmed, a fierce smile flashing across her face. She now had the look of a predatory cat, again something that Jareth was not at all used to. “Zen show me,” she growled impatiently, grabbing him by the obnoxious ruffles of his shirt and pulling him down to her height to tug his lip between her teeth.  
“Nfh, Lynd—“ He slipped his lip from her bite, slipping his gloved hands delicately around her wrists. “I think it’s time to show you to my castle.”  
\--  
It was positively absurd. His bed literally took up the _entire_ chamber. It was more just a mattress, with very low and little frame made of some sort of twisted black wood that evidently grew in twirls. Over the mattress was a gold-colored bedspread and a positive mountain of pillows. Literal fairy lights decked the walls, floating closer near the top, like stationary fireflies suspended by magic. Many stuck to the ceiling, forming the room’s own constellations. It looked like a little girl’s fantasy room, with a lot less pink.  
It did make sense, Lynda supposed, for Jareth did tend to cater to the dreams and whims of young girls. She wondered, was it intimidating to finally have a grown woman to deal with? Relieving? He’d had success in keeping up with her thus far. And since they’d hooked up, he’d started to have more of an edge. Moped less. Became almost youthful, and cunning and cheeky rather than bitter and sarcastic. The disposition fit him like an old sweatshirt and looked as good on him as a new one.  
Without wasting more time in thought, Lynda turned around to Jareth, who had been watching her examine the room. Their eyes met and he smiled proudly, showing of his teeth. “Well?”  
By way of reply, Lynda hooked one arm around Jareth’s waist and the other around his neck, under his long blond locks. She kissed him eagerly, lying back on the bed as he climbed on top of her and kissed back, all tongue and teeth.  
It was quite thrilling to see him on top for once, assuming complete dominance instead of waiting for her lead or her permission. Finally, it looked to Lynda that she was about to get some _real_ action from this man.  
Jareth’s gloved hands were already sliding down the bare skin of her torso before Lynda had even realized he’d started removing her clothes. His lips warmed her jaw and her neck while his fingers kneaded into her hips, stirring up intoxicating sensations of arousal within her body. He placed his lips at the hollow of her neck and she breathed a wanting sigh, body arching up to meet his. He dipped his tongue down against her skin and Lynda shivered, combing her fingers through his hair in encouragement. She could feel his weight on her; the heat of his chest through the fabric that teased her nipples, his thigh pressed between her legs. The more attention she gave his hair, the more noticeably she could feel his erection against her thigh, and she lifted her leg to give him a tease.  
Jareth didn’t respond much save with a halted breath and a small chuckle, and he pulled away, leaving Lynda’s collar bone annoyingly chilled. He sat back on his haunches, gloved hands folded against his lips and a gleam in his mismatched eyes. “You’re just giving in today, are you?” he asked. “Are you usually the more submissive, except that with me you feel compelled to take the lead?”  
Lynda shook her head, turning her knees in toward each other. “Not really. I think per’aps I am caught off-guard by ‘ow you ‘ave decided to take control.”  
Jareth’s smile turned wicked. “Well then, I know precisely what I wish to try.”  
Lynda sat up on her elbows, brushing her golden curls away from her shoulders in a subconscious gesture to make her bare breasts more noticeable. “Well are you going to tell me?”  
“No, of course not, you’re far too impatient!” he teased, crawling over her again with a slight sway in the shift of his hips as he resumed his place above Lynda without touching her. She leaned back again, instinctively obedient to his lead. “You’ve got to wait to see what I have in store for you.”  
The Goblin King hovered a good foot above Lynda, eyes intruding her thoughts. He brought his hand before her face and with a dainty flick of the wrist, held a translucent sphere in his fingertips.  
“I can give you what you never even knew you desired,” he swore, and he rotated his wrist, squeezing his fingers closed around the ball, which disappeared into shimmering dust like broken flecks of glass. Confused and mesmerized, Lynda simply squirmed with anticipation, her body heating up and tingling with each of her lover’s words.  
Lynda’s blue eyes followed Jareth’s left hand curiously as he made a twirling motion with his fingers, and suddenly she felt her wrist being pulled by some invisible force. “Jareth?” she asked warily.  
He didn’t even acknowledge the concern, tying down Lynda’s other wrist and her ankles with the same invisible magic. She struggled, for a moment, just to feel the painful strain against her limbs.  
“I would like for you to tell me what we are doing before we do it, please,” she said, a tone of cynicism.  
“Shhh,” said Jareth, lying a finger really close to Lynda’s thick red lips. “You’ll see in a moment.”  
And she sure as hell did. Because without much more than a moment of pause, all Jareth did was set the tip of his index finger down on the hollow of Lynda’s neck and she gasped and moaned, pleasure rattling all down her body. “What was zat?” she breathed.  
Jareth chuckled, looking down her naked body like he was curious about something. Lynda could feel the heat radiating from his hands as they skimmed less than an inch away from her skin, and when they touched down they were settled on either side of her curvaceous hips. Another sensational shock drove straight into her core and she bucked her hips, a blush spreading over her freckled cheeks. “Jareth!”  
Before long he had her panting, sweating and moaning, without doing _anything_ except for touching her skin, briefly, lightly. Behind her ear, causing shivers. Along her neck, moans. Over her stomach, delicious shivers and lip biting. Lynda’s senses felt overloaded. How was it conceivably possible that she could feel _this good_ from his simple caress?  
Jareth read the question in her eyes, drawing a tantalizing finger up and down the side of one of her breasts. Lynda whimpered and twisted her legs together, frustratingly wet and embarrassed by that fact since he hadn’t even ventured down there yet. “I bet you’re wondering why you feel so good, hm?” Jareth reached beyond her hand and tugged the invisible string, gently constricting her wrist. The tightness made her heart pump faster. “Would you believe me if I told you it was magic?”  
“Of course I would,” she panted. “Zis is me you are talking to. I always…”  
He waited, but she had trailed off. “Always what?”  
“Wanted…to be a fairy,” she mumbled.  
Jareth arched an eyebrow. “Is that so? Hm. Well I don’t know about fairy, but should you become my Queen you would certainly have no lack of magic at your disposal…”  
“Can you quit drawing this out?” she pleaded through her teeth, tugging against the unseen restraints.  
Jareth nodded his consent and immediately grabbed Lynda’s bare breasts, pinching and twisting her hardened nipples as he mashed his lips to hers. Everywhere he touched, Lynda felt mind-melting pleasure, each shockwave of it almost enough to bring her to orgasm. She throbbed wetly between her thighs, moaning into Jareth’s mouth as she struggled with his tongue.  
She bucked her hips up toward his leg, practically sobbing into the kiss she was so desperate for relief. With a chuckle, Jareth consented to slip one hand down to her most neglected location, slipping two glove-clad fingers between her wet folds.  
The sensation was enough to make her burst out crying or go mad or both. How was it possible to feel _this_ close to release without it actually happening?  
Jareth took her clit between his index and middle fingers, squeezing lightly. Lynda bucked greedily into the sensation, biting Jareth’s tongue and uttering a guttural moan.  
“Nnf!” He broke the kiss, pressing his lips to her cheek as he continued to touch her. He slicked two fingers into her hole, having the forethought to hold down her hips.  
“OHHH MY GOD,” she exclaimed, head pressing back into the bed as her spine formed an arc. “Défonce-moi,” she panted, straining to try and grab onto his shoulders. The fact that she couldn’t grab onto anything was that much more maddening, only adding to the insane pleasure she experienced at the tips of his fingers.  
She squeezed her eyes tight shut in attempt to hold on, only feeling and hearing; hearing the wet sounds of Jareth’s fingers as they pleasured her; the ruffle of fabric beneath her as she writhed; the sound of Jareth removing his insanely tight pants. She moaned loudly at the anticipation of having him inside of her, bucking against his fingers to try to take more of him in.  
With a groan she opened her eyes, glaring at Jareth for removing those fingers—and then she blushed even hotter, all the way down her neck, because Jareth’s fingers were in his mouth and he was sucking her wetness off them eagerly. She glanced down at his exposed penis, hard and proud and ready. Sinking his hands into the mattress at either side of Lynda’s face, he lined himself up and whispered into her ear—something she absolutely could not hear over the blinding, deafening sensations of pleasure that tore through her system as he entered her. Her confusion, still, at how this could be was equipollent to the pleasure sending violent tremors through her whole body.  
He thrust quickly and steadily, ramming deep inside of Lynda at varied angles until he hit a spot that blurred everything in her vision. She squeezed her legs around him to the best of her abilities and moaned lewdly, welcoming every thrust with a mix of uttered praises and curses.  
Jareth panted as well as she did, and hot against her collar bone. Had Lynda been in her right mind, she would have wondered aloud if this situation worked the same as him in terms of pleasure, because he seemed to be getting really close, really fast.  
Finally, Lynda’s body simply couldn’t take it. Jareth thrust hard once, twice, and with a voice constricted to awed syllables of “Oh, oh, OH, OH!” Lynda was sent to an empyrean state of bliss, mind going completely quiet as she clenched down hard around Jareth’s cock. He continued thrusting until he came inside of her. It was, sans hyperbole, the best orgasm Lynda could remember to date. In one instant the room was filled with the echoes of their loud moans, and in the next it was completely silent save for heavy breathing through their noses.  
“How…did you…”  
“It’s…” He breathed heavily, pulling out and collapsing on top of her as he lazily unfastened her arms with a snap of the fingers. “Only for you. A very special sort of magic, one which I have not had the pleasure of using until now.”  
“Do it…every…day,” Lynda begged breathily, half asleep from exhaustion.  
He kissed her forehead, still panting himself. “But then how would you see all the other surprises I have in store for us?”


End file.
